


Cuidado con lo que deseas

by Paradice_cream



Category: MasterChef (Spain TV) RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, ivandy - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradice_cream/pseuds/Paradice_cream
Summary: "No tenía ni idea de por qué le fascinaba tanto alguien que no encajaba para nada en su idea de buena persona".Iván intenta acercarse a Andy, y lo consigue, pero igual no de la forma que esperaba.
Relationships: Iván Comendeiro/Andy García Sánchez
Comments: 61
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! He leído varios fics de esta pareja que me han gustado tanto, que al final no me he podido resistir a escribir algo 😬  
> Eso sí, es un poco birria, ya aviso 😅  
> Espero que al menos os haga reír en algún momento, y si queréis comentar, me haréis muy feliz. ¡Gracias por leer!  
> (Aviso: no soy tan buena persona como vosotres y ambos siguen con sus novias cuando empieza la relación, por si no queréis leer algo así. Sorry).

No tenía ni idea de por qué le fascinaba tanto alguien que no encajaba para nada en su idea de buena persona. Siempre había apreciado a gente afín a él, con valores parecidos a los suyos. Igual era por estar en unas circunstancias tan peculiares, en un concurso marcado por la competitividad, lejos de su entorno, sus seres queridos y su rutina, y rodeado por personas que conocía desde hacía tan poco tiempo pero con quienes debía compartir tanto.  
Andy chocaba tanto con su concepto de competencia sana, de compañerismo, de autoestima y de tantas cosas en realidad, que llegaba a plantearse si quizá quien estaba equivocado era él y la actitud del abogado era la correcta en aquella situación. Quizá los retorcidos eran ellos por querer ser amigos al mismo tiempo que se enfrentaban entre ellos para lograr algo que sabían que solo era para uno, y en cambio él era el único honesto. Quizá era más valiente reconocer que uno pensaba que hacía las cosas bien, que tirar de falsa modestia para querer quedar bien con todo el mundo. En cierto modo, él mismo tenía un punto de egocentrismo cuando se atrevía a replicar a los jueces cuando no estaba de acuerdo con ellos. La línea entre tener seguridad en uno mismo y ser arrogante, a veces era demasiado fina.  
El caso es que Andy le llamaba la atención desde el principio, le encantaría saber más de lo que se cocía en aquella cabeza tan dura y anhelaba lograr su objetivo de que se integrara un poco más con el resto, aunque cada vez que lo intentaba chocaba contra un muro.  
Ahora mismo, mientras todos estaban dándolo todo en una mini fiesta en el salón de la casa para celebrar el relevante hecho de que era viernes, él se había quedado en su cuarto leyendo. Como cada vez que organizaban algo, Iván fue a avisarle, con cero dudas de que iba a decir que no, pero la chispa de esperanza de siempre de que quizá aquella vez podría ser la que cambiara de opinión. Llamó a la puerta y se asomó cuando le oyó decir "Adelante", con aquella voz que irradiaba seguridad. El abogado estaba sentado en la cama con las piernas estiradas, enfrascado en su lectura.  
—¿No te animas a unirte? —preguntó—. Aunque te empeñes en negarlo, seguro que algo te divertirías.  
El chico dejó a un lado el libro que tenía en las manos y le miró con hastío mal disimulado.  
—Iván, de verdad que te agradezco tu buena intención, pero no hace falta. —Su tono era amable pero firme—. Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, no me siento mal solo, ni creo que los demás agradezcan que esté con ellos, sino al contrario. Sé que te gusta que todos nos llevemos bien, pero oye, yo soy así de raro, me gusta estar solo y no pasa nada.  
El gallego se encogió de hombros ante la previsible contestación.  
—De acuerdo, no insisto más. —Hizo ademán de cerrar de nuevo la puerta, y aquella rapidez en claudicar le debió resultar extraña a su rival, puesto que se apresuró a seguir hablando para que no lo hiciera.  
—Tienes que asumir que no todo el mundo es igual que tú, Iván.  
—Lo sé perfectamente. Ya te digo que no insisto más, perdona por intentar que te diviertas y socialices. No te preocupes, si no quieres intentar conocernos un poco más ni que te conozcamos, allá tú.  
—Como si realmente os interesara conocerme —bufó el joven.  
—Mira, no puedo hablar por los demás, pero por mi parte claro que querría. Pero vamos, tranquilo, que ya te dejo.  
De nuevo intentó marcharse y de nuevo Andy le retuvo, mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas para volverse más hacia él:  
—¿Así que sientes curiosidad por mí? —Le observó con aquella expresión calculadora tan suya, que le hacía parecer un villano de opereta—. ¿Y qué piensas, que en realidad debajo de esta fachada de aplomo y expresividad apabullante soy más tímido de lo que parezco, o que me hago el misterioso y distante para parecer más interesante, pero en el fondo soy solamente un pijo insustancial y aburrido?  
Iván se rio con ganas.  
—Lo primero, no lo sé pero creo que no, y lo último, ni de coña, tío. Tengo clarísimo que eres interesante. En serio, tienes 12 años menos que yo y actúas como si ya hubieses vivido de todo, la verdad es que me resulta curioso. Y me resulta curioso que veas la vida de una forma tan distinta a la mía.  
Parecía que por una vez le había sorprendido, porque tardó en responder.  
—En vista de que mi estrategia de hacerme el misterioso es un éxito, seguiré por ese camino. Que lo paséis bien —dijo sin más, volviendo a coger el libro y poniéndose a leer para cerrar la conversación.  
Iván cerró la puerta al fin y regresó con el grupo.

Para su asombro, Andy apareció en el salón al poco rato. Los demás también se quedaron bastante sorprendidos, pero pronto empezaron a hacer bromas sobre si eran dignos de contar con su presencia, y el abogado se lo tomó con filosofía, como siempre. El experimento no resultó del todo mal, y al final, no sabía muy bien cómo, habían terminado los dos juntos sentados en un sofá, charlando y tomando una cerveza. Andy parecía a gusto, y él se encontraba más cómodo de lo que habría podido imaginar y de lo que querría admitir.  
Entonces Luna y Alberto se acercaron a hacerse un selfie con ellos, gritando alguna tontería de que eran testigos de cómo el "Ivandy" se iba afianzando, y Andy se rio. No parecía molesto, sino divertido. A él mismo también le hacía bastante gracia el tema, la gente estaba muy loca y tenía mucho tiempo libre.  
—A la gente le encanta que los personajes se acaben enamorando de alguien con quien se llevaban mal al principio —dijo el abogado, con un tono neutro, como si estuviera tanteando su opinión.  
—Nosotros no somos personajes, pero sí, supongo que lo que comentas es un proceso interesante, casi un reto, ¿no?  
—Sí, como el que te has debido proponer tú conmigo, ¿eh?  
Iván sonrió. Al chico se le daba bien calar a la gente, como era de esperar para alguien de su profesión.  
—Puede ser que vea como un reto que acabemos por entendernos mejor el uno al otro, sí —admitió.  
—Pues cuidado, a ver si al final nos vamos a acabar enamorando como quieren ahí fuera. —Puso una sonrisita traviesa que le hacía parecer incluso más joven.  
—Lo veo complicado, pollito. —Se atrevió a llamarle de broma por aquel apelativo que tantas risas había generado, y no pareció generar una respuesta hostil en su compañero, más allá de que pusiera los ojos en blanco—. La verdad es que no sé por qué les gusta tanto emparejarnos, más allá de eso que dices del reto que supone que dos rivales pasen a gustarse.  
El madrileño se encogió de hombros y no tardó en replicar:  
—La verdad es que era bastante fácil que lo hicieran, reunimos todos los elementos: somos totalmente opuestos pero tenemos una pasión en común, incluso somos muy distintos físicamente... Y, bueno, claro, los dos somos atractivos, así que para qué quieres más.  
Soltó una carcajada ante su desfachatez.  
—Ah, "somos" atractivos. Mira que te lo tienes creído, tú siempre en tu línea.  
Andy puso cara de estar ligeramente mosqueado.  
—Vale, a ver, yo igual no genero tanto consenso como tú porque no estoy tan cachas, pero ya te digo que tengo mi público.  
Iván le dio un trago a su cerveza para ocultar su sonrisa.  
—Tío, no voy a discutir contigo acerca de si eres guapo, esto ya me parece lo último.  
—Ya, es que lo has dicho de una forma que parece que soy un orco —contestó con tono ofendido—. Ya sé que no te fijarías en mí porque tienes novia, pero no hace falta que me llames feo.  
Estaba alucinando con la película que se había montado el joven en un momento. Menos mal que el resto no se estaban enterando...  
—Pero vamos a ver, Andy, ¿en qué momento dije eso? Dije que eres un creído, pero feo en ningún momento —aseguró con un poco de impaciencia.  
El chico sopesó sus palabras y pareció quedarse conforme.  
—De acuerdo, me he liado y te he entendido mal. —De repente, una sonrisa maquiavélica le iluminó la cara—. Entonces, ¿podría llegar a atraerte, como en las historias de nuestros fans?  
Casi se atraganta con la cerveza al oír aquello. Ya era suficiente, no quería oír más tonterías.  
—Oye, tampoco he dicho eso. No eres feo, pero tampoco me voy a poner a fantasear contigo.  
—¿De verdad no has sentido curiosidad en ningún momento? —Parecía tener ganas de seguir indagando—. ¿Y si el público tiene razón y somos la pareja ideal?  
—Yo ya tengo la pareja ideal. Y pensaba que tú también —acusó.  
El chico asintió e hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia a sus palabras.  
—Sí, sí, pero eso no quita para que tenga imaginación. ¿En serio nunca nos has imaginado... en esa situación?  
—Pues no —cortó. No era del todo cierto, pero no tenía la más mínima intención de entrar en aquel juego. Tenía muy claro que quería a su novia, y que tontear con otra persona estaba mal, así que para qué le iba a contar que alguna vez sí se había entretenido imaginando escenas en las que ambos compartían algo más que ingredientes y menaje de cocina.  
El abogado le miraba con expresión escéptica, y de nuevo su cara reflejó que se le había ocurrido una nueva maldad.  
—En ese caso, si tan indiferente te soy, en el supuesto de que nos diéramos un beso, no sentirías absolutamente nada, ¿cierto?  
—¿Y por qué demonios nos íbamos a dar un beso tú y yo?  
—Ya te lo he dicho, por curiosidad.  
El abogado parecía disfrutar de su creciente molestia, así que lo mejor sería levantarse y dejar de darle pie. Cuando vio que se iba, sacó su última baza.  
—¿Qué pasa, no te atreves?  
Se volvió para mirarle, con un brillo de advertencia en la mirada.  
—No uses mi competitividad en mi contra, no voy a caer en un truco tan burdo.  
Andy se levantó también y le puso una mano en el brazo, tratando de apaciguarle.  
—Tampoco estoy pidiendo nada raro —aseguró con su tono más convincente—. Un abogado necesita pruebas para estar seguro de algo. Para saber si realmente no puede haber nada entre nosotros, un beso sería una prueba sencilla, rápida y eficiente. —Miró su reloj—. Yo me marcho ya, si quieres salir de dudas, vente a mi habitación sin que se enteren estos. Pero no tardes mucho, que igual me pillas durmiendo.  
—Duerme, duerme, que no voy a ir. —Le miró a los ojos con toda la intensidad que pudo—. Ya sé que estás de coña, pero por si acaso, yo estoy hablando muy en serio, Andy. Descansa —añadió, dándole unas suaves palmadas en el hombro para que el rechazo de su proposición no fuera tan brusco.  
—Tú también, Iván. Como quieras, pero de coña no estoy, ¿vale? Yo siempre hablo en serio.  
El chico le dirigió una última mirada desafiante y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Se terminó la cerveza con la cabeza como un bombo por la extraña conversación que acababan de tener. Confirmado, Andy era idiota y debería haber dejado que se quedara en su habitación en lugar de invitarle a unirse a ellos.  
Intentó seguir la conversación de los demás, pero no se estaba enterando de nada. Su enfado era cada vez más palpable, hasta que Alberto le preguntó si le ocurría algo.  
—Nada, me duele un poco la cabeza. Voy al baño a mojarme la cara. Si no se me pasa, me iré a dormir.  
—Venga, tío, espero que se te pase. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, nos dices.  
Le sabía mal mentir a su amigo, pero contarle a dónde iba en realidad no era una opción. Se conocía, y sabía que si tenía una idea recurrente en la cabeza, no iba a descansar tranquilo. Así que era preferible extirpar el problema de raíz. Si Andy quería hacer el experimento, lo harían, y con ello le demostraría que entre ambos podía haber rivalidad, amistad, indiferencia, cualquiera de aquellas opciones, pero de ningún modo una relación amorosa. El joven ya no tendría ningún argumento para molestarle, y todo quedaría claro entre ellos. Sí, era lo mejor.  
Se dirigió al cuarto de Andy y llamó de nuevo. El abogado le abrió la puerta y, en lugar de hacer una broma para humillarle como había esperado, riéndose de que hubiera cambiado de opinión cuando había dicho de forma tan vehemente que no pensaba ir, pareció sorprendido de veras al verle.  
—Estaba a punto de ponerme el pijama.  
—Entonces mejor me voy.  
—No, no, no. —Le agarró de un brazo y tiró de él hacia dentro, cerrando a continuación—. Vale, ¿cómo quieres hacer esto? ¿De pie, nos sentamos...?  
El gallego se dio cuenta de que Andy estaba más nervioso de lo que aparentaba, así que se sintió un poco mejor y se permitió bromear:  
—¿Así, a palo seco? Pensaba que eras un seductor, que te lo ibas a currar un poco más...  
El abogado se quedó a cuadros en un primer momento, pero se recompuso enseguida, como era habitual en él.  
—Vale, vale, pues te seduzco, te seduzco. Ven, mejor nos sentamos, vamos a hablar un rato.  
Iván reprimió una sonrisa y le dejó hacer. Se sentó junto a él y estuvieron charlando de todo un poco. De nuevo se sintieron cómodos, y el gallego aprovechó para preguntarle por su trabajo como abogado:  
—Entonces, cuando tienes que defender a alguien culpable, ¿no te sientes mal?  
—A ver, Iván, entra dentro de las reglas. No estoy haciendo nada malo, es mi trabajo. Otra cosa sería que mintiera o que manipulara las pruebas. Pero si tengo un cliente, tengo que buscar su beneficio, es legítimo. Pasa lo mismo aquí: yo busco mi beneficio, pero siempre sigo las normas. Que a veces las normas son injustas o aleatorias, pues ya lo hemos comprobado, sobre todo en esta edición...  
—Pero si tuvieras que defender a un asesino...  
El madrileño abrió mucho los ojos y luego se rio.  
—Tampoco flipes, que no he llevado casos tan graves. —Reflexionó un momento antes de continuar—: Mira, quédate con que he estado en ese mundo y me quiero ir de él. Me encanta cocinar y me hace mucho más feliz hacer un buen plato que mi trabajo como abogado.  
—Te entiendo —dijo con sinceridad.  
El joven pareció caer en la cuenta de algo, y se acercó un poco más a él.  
—Pues, hablando de cocinar, ya va siendo hora de probar esta elaboración, ¿no? —Bajó la mirada a sus labios para que no quedara ninguna duda de a qué se refería, e Iván asintió imperceptiblemente. Cuanto antes se quitara de enmedio este tema, mejor.  
Sin añadir más, Andy le tomó del rostro y se acercó lentamente. De cerca, sus ojos eran más bonitos de lo que había percibido hasta entonces, hasta que los cerró y cubrió el espacio que aún les separaba. Pensó que igual se rajaba a la hora de la verdad y le daba un simple pico, pero el chico pronto le dejó claro que las medias tintas no iban con él. Era un beso más bien tierno, pero al mismo tiempo contenía toda la intensidad que Andy impregnaba a todas sus acciones. El joven cambió de posición la mano que había situado en su rostro y le acarició suavemente el pelo, mientras su lengua exploraba su boca con cuidado y determinación. Iván empezaba a perderse en las sensaciones que estaba viviendo, y evitó rodear la cintura del joven con sus brazos, aunque era lo que le pedía el cuerpo, cuando Andy cortó el intercambio, de una forma más brusca de lo que le habría gustado. Parecía un poco perdido, pero nuevamente tiró de tablas para mirarle con seriedad y decir con voz tenue:  
—Una textura... deliciosa.  
Iván se rio.  
—Qué idiota. No soy una tarta, ¿sabes?  
—Serías una de muchos pisos —bromeó—. Entonces, no has sentido nada, ¿no?  
—Pues claro que no. A ver, es un beso, no es que me hayas torturado ni nada parecido, pero vamos, que sin más.  
Se alegró de que no estuvieran en un juicio, porque acababa de mentir vilmente. Intentó convencerse de que no tenía sentido decir la verdad, pero siguió sintiéndose un traidor a sus principios.  
Claro que había disfrutado el beso, demasiado. Tenía que deberse a las semanas de abstinencia que llevaban, o a la maestría en la técnica de su partenaire, quiso convencerse. Sin embargo, en el fondo sabía que si hubiera sido con alguien que le fuera de verdad indiferente, no habría sido igual.  
Andy parecía estar al tanto de sus dilemas, y le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.  
—Tú siempre alardeas de sinceridad. No me mentirías, ¿verdad?  
—No tengo por qué mentir.  
—Cierto. Pues nada, espero que al menos no te haya dado mucho asco.  
—¿A ti te ha dado asco?  
—No, para nada.  
En ese momento cayó en la cuenta de algo.  
—Oye, que me has preguntado a mí pero no has dicho nada de si has sentido algo por tu parte. Qué, ¿me amas o no? —preguntó con tono burlón.  
El madrileño negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.  
—Tampoco he sentido nada, Iván. Me ha pasado exactamente igual que a ti.  
"Lo sabe", pensó. Tuvo la certeza de que Andy sabía que había mentido, y estaba mintiendo a su vez, porque sabía que él no quería enfrentarse a lo contrario.  
Tenía que irse cuanto antes, no soportaba ni un segundo más de aquella farsa. Pero antes tenía que hacer la broma obligada:  
—Así que no somos la pareja ideal, los fans se han equivocado.  
—Eso es, han visto lo que querían ver.  
El gallego se levantó de la cama, dispuesto a marcharse, y el abogado le imitó.  
—Bueno, te dejo que duermas, ¿vale? Ya hemos aclarado todo lo que había que aclarar.  
—Está todo cristalino —dijo Andy con la seguridad de siempre y con una sonrisa que parecía la de siempre pero que no lo era en absoluto.  
Cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse tras él, Iván estuvo tentado de volver a abrirla, e incluso agarró el pomo. Sin embargo, terminó por soltarlo y dirigirse hacia su habitación.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al final he tenido que meter la guitarra, soy una copiona 😆  
> Espero que no os decepcione mucho el capítulo, gracias por leer!

Sus dudas respecto a la actitud de Andy tras lo ocurrido se disiparon pronto. El abogado parecía encontrarse igual que siempre, así que su intuición de que había mentido sobre el beso igual que él mismo debió de ser errónea.  
Eso sí, desde aquel momento, el madrileño se unió a las reuniones del grupo en alguna ocasión, y sobre todo pareció enterrar el hacha de guerra contra él. Empezaron a pasar más tiempo juntos, simplemente hablando. Seguían picándose cuando la situación lo requería, pero ya sabían que en el fondo era "con cariño", como había predicho Andy en su día.  
Al final el chico no era tan insoportable como aparentaba o como quería aparentar. De hecho, le gustaba comentar con él las clases que recibían y siempre aportaba opiniones interesantes. Uno de sus debates favoritos era cómo sería su restaurante soñado. Ambos hablaban de ello como si fuera cuestión de tiempo que lo fueran a abrir, lo que demostraba la confianza en ellos mismos que compartían. Después de escucharle, estaba cada vez más convencido de que Andy tenía muchas ideas geniales pero también muchos pájaros en la cabeza.   
—Mira, estás obsesionado con tus ideas elitistas y clasistas —le decía, entre divertido y molesto—. A la gente ahora mismo le interesa comer bien, sano y cuidando el medio ambiente. Más te valdría pensar en esto, en qué materias primas vas a usar, en qué concepto vas a transmitir...  
—Vale, no te lo discuto, pero simplemente mi idea es un sitio con clase, con elegancia... No quiere decir que tenga que ser carísimo y pijísimo y que haya que ir en traje de noche —Iván le miró con escepticismo—. Todo eso que dices es muy importante también, claro.  
—Ya, pero te la trae floja, ¿no? —se rio y el otro calló—. Tú quieres que vayan a tu restaurante porque eres guay y quieren ver qué platos guays te sacas de la manga. —Andy puso cara de querer replicar, pero no le dejó—. Pues eso solo te va a servir al principio. Cuando se pase la emoción de la final, si tu proyecto no se sostiene, se va a ir al carallo rápido.  
—Ya, y tú sí tienes un proyecto de la leche, ¿no? —preguntó el más joven con retintín.  
—Bueno, ya te digo que me interesa mucho la parte de colaborar con los productores. Viviendo en Galicia lo tengo fácil. Y me encantaría trabajar en algo relacionado con la sostenibilidad de la pesca. Ya oíste la charla del otro día: el futuro de la alimentación está en el mar, tío...  
Andy sonrió. Sabía cuánto le interesaban esos temas.  
—Vamos, que quieres ser como Ángel León, pero en el norte —comentó.  
—Hombre, no apunto tan alto... —Sería lo que haría él, claro, marcarse un objetivo casi imposible. "Ya que sueñas, sueña a lo grande".  
El chico se estiró en su silla y luego apoyó los codos en la mesa y la cabeza en la mano como para escucharle mejor.  
—¿Y te irías en barco a investigar sobre el mar, como hace él?  
—No estaría nada mal. —Sonrió, imaginando qué parte de locura y de realidad habría en aquellas ideas que compartían.  
Andy también se había sumido en sus pensamientos. Iba a preguntarle que qué pensaba, cuando se le adelantó:  
—Yo nunca he ido en barco —dijo simplemente.  
Pensó en hacerle la típica broma de que le parecía raro que no tuviera yate siendo tan pijo, pero al final se decantó por su segunda opción:  
—Eh, que no te he invitado.   
Andy hizo una mueca y le quitó importancia, pero le pareció ver una sombra en su sonrisa.  
—Tranquilo, no voy a ir a perseguirte a alta mar.  
Siguió con la broma.  
—Podría invitarte, pero me da que eres de los que se marean incluso en las barquitas esas que tenéis en El Retiro.  
—Ya te estás pasando, Rey del Mar. Por cierto, ¿hay algún Rey del Mar en la mitología gallega? Para el nombre de tu restaurante.  
Se rieron juntos. Al final terminaban hablando de todo y de nada, y no sabría decir si prefería escucharle o hablar él. Lo que sí tenía claro era que le encantaban ambas opciones. Escucharle tenía la ventaja de que le daba más opciones para observarle, para fijar en su memoria cada uno de aquellos gestos tan distintivos, mientras que cuando hablaba sentía su mirada clavada en él, su atención plena, su interés. Igual en su cabeza estaba repasando cantidades de recetas, pero al menos fingía muy bien que le importaba todo lo que decía. 

A veces le asaltaba el convencimiento de que se había imaginado el beso. Pero había sido muy real, demasiado. Si bien durante el día estaba lo suficientemente entretenido como para no acordarse, por las noches no podía evitar que acudiera a su mente. Y, por supuesto, con una continuación con todo lujo de detalles. Tenía que ser capaz de borrar todo aquello, porque no era normal todo lo que quería hacerle. ¿Hasta qué punto era infidelidad solamente el pensamiento? Ella no se lo merecía. Pero tampoco sabía cómo pararlo. Uno no puede dejar de pensar lo que piensa.  
Contención. Había aprendido a hacerlo. A morderse la lengua, a no intentar llevar siempre la razón. Podía hacerlo también con esto.  
Solo que no podía. Era como tener delante un postre de tres estrellas Michelin después de ayunar una semana. ¿Por qué un postre? ¿Desde cuándo le interesaban los postres? Andy era chocolate al 99%. Al límite entre gustar y repeler. Era esa tarta de limón con merengue, ácida, cremosa, que no parece que vaya a serlo, pero lo es: ese punto de equilibrio entre dos extremos. Podía serlo todo: contundente, delicado, empalagoso, refrescante, ligero como una espuma, complicado como una esferificación. Andy era un menú degustación de todos los postres que pudiera imaginar.  
Para más inri, antes de irse a dormir, cuando volvía del baño pasaba delante del cuarto del abogado y en ocasiones se escuchaba música. Sabía que se había llevado allí una guitarra, aunque nunca la había tocado frente a ellos. La mitad de los días no reconocía la canción, pero cuando sí lo hacía sentía la tentación de llamar y hacer cualquier comentario absurdo para escucharle. Un día decidió dejar de resistirse. La melodía se detuvo cuando tocó con los nudillos y oyó que le invitaba a entrar.  
—Oye, ¿cómo se llama esa canción? Me suena un montón, pero no caigo.  
—Ehhh... ¿Has llamado solo para preguntar eso? —Su tono era un poco molesto. No parecía que le hiciera mucha gracia verle. ¿Le daría vergüenza tocar frente a los demás?  
—No te enfades, perdona. Era simple curiosidad. Me suena a banda sonora de alguna peli, ¿no?  
—Sí, bueno, salió en una película, pero era una versión, no la original.  
—¿Qué película era?   
—Bueno, es que el título en español era ridículo.  
—Pues dímelo en inglés.  
El madrileño dudó un instante.  
—No, que seguro que me dices que mi acento en inglés es pretencioso.  
Ya estaba empezando a hartarse.  
—Pues dime de qué iba la película, a ver si me suena haberla visto.  
—¿Qué más da la película? —Ahora sí era evidente que estaba enfadado, aunque no tenía la menor idea de por qué—. No era de persecuciones en coche y explosiones, que seguro que son las que te gustan.  
Le miró con asombro. Hacía tiempo que no tenía con él uno de esos arranques de soberbia, como si fuera la única persona con cerebro en aquella casa y los demás fueran idiotas.  
—¿Qué sabrás tú de las películas que me gustan? Pensaba que había estado equivocado contigo, pero en el fondo sigues igual. —Hizo ademán de marcharse.  
El chico soltó un suspiro. Parecía que no sabía muy bien qué decir, si tal cosa era posible. Al final se las arregló para hablar, como siempre.  
—Mira, Iván, perdona, me has pillado con el pie izquierdo, no me gusta que me vean tocar.  
—Ya, ya, si se ve. Mejor te dejo, entonces.  
"Duplicidad no es lo mismo que dualidad", le dijo un día. Suponía que dicha dualidad era lo que enganchaba tanto. Andy era el único que tenía entidad suficiente como para que le hicieran su propio spin off. Se había creado el personaje más interesante, el malo que igual no es tan malo. O sí. O ambos. Quién lo sabe. "Descubriendo a Andy". O intentándolo. Él, desde luego, solo sabía que no sabía nada.  
¿Cómo era esa frase famosa? "Se puede engañar a todos durante un tiempo y se puede engañar a algunos todo el tiempo. Pero no se puede engañar a todos todo el tiempo". Ni siquiera Andy.  
Cuando se metió en la cama, se dio cuenta de que al final no le había dicho el título ni en español, ni en inglés, ni en chino. Eso sí, la canción no dejaba de sonar en bucle en su cabeza. Era triste, sin duda. Pero era una tristeza de la buena, de la que te encoge el corazón pero en el fondo te gusta. Nostalgia, morriña, como decían en su tierra, por alguien querido que no está junto a ti, por un tiempo pasado que nunca volverá. Por cómo te sentías entonces. ¿Podía ser por un tiempo que nunca se produciría? ¿Por alguien que nunca tendría?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que no haya quedado muy mal, ¡gracias por leer!

"Pues sí que hay canciones que empiezan por "Everybody"...", pensó al día siguiente. Era la única palabra que le sonaba cuando repetía el estribillo en su memoria.  
Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía una tontería así, ponerse a buscar algo solo porque le gustaba a alguien que le interesaba y quería saber hasta el más ínfimo detalle sobre esa persona.  
Menos mal que existían los buscadores; él había vivido esa frustrante época pre-Internet en la que, si escuchaba una canción que no conocía en la radio y no se enteraba del grupo o del título, se quedaba sin saber cuál era hasta que la volviera a oír en otra ocasión, si es que tenía suerte.  
No quiso recrearse más en el pensamiento de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, pero, vaya, es que se iba acercando a los 40...  
Seguro que a Andy le parecería un viejo. Aunque 12 años tampoco era tanta diferencia, ¿no? Espera, ¿diferencia para qué?  
"Céntrate, Iván". No tardó en encontrar la canción que buscaba, después de escuchar un par de ellas que no tenían nada que ver. Así que Beck, y sí, era una versión de un grupo cuyo nombre no le sonaba de nada. Siempre le había parecido curiosa la gran cantidad de canciones que nos son familiares sin que tengamos ni idea del grupo o cantante responsables de su creación. En cuanto a la película, cuando vio de cuál se trataba, efectivamente le sonaba el título y haber visto imágenes de Carrey y Winslet con esa caracterización, pero no recordaba haberla visto. Leyó la sinopsis con curiosidad, y no supo qué pensar. Pues no, no era de persecuciones y tiros. La premisa era bastante interesante, y más interesante aún era valorar la reacción de Andy a la luz de aquel dato. ¿Había estado a la defensiva por eso? 

No dudó en sacar el tema en la siguiente ocasión que coincidieron juntos charlando.  
—Sí que es ridículo, comparado con el original.  
Por supuesto, Andy no supo a qué se refería.  
—¿Qué?  
—"Olvídate de mí".  
Frunció el ceño, hasta que por fin cayó en la cuenta.  
—Ya te lo decía yo.  
—Pero es que el título original es pretencioso, no, lo siguiente —dijo con una sonrisa.  
El abogado resopló.  
—Ya estamos. Pues transmite lo que el autor quería transmitir, que es de lo que se trata. A ver, que no me he inventado yo lo de poner nombres rimbombantes a los platos, que eso se hace desde hace mucho.  
—No te piques, que yo tampoco estoy siempre de acuerdo con el jurado cuando te dicen eso. Me parece interesante la idea de la peli, tendré que verla. ¿A ti te gustó?  
El joven abrió la boca para responder y luego pareció pensárselo mejor.  
—Me gusta la especulación científica, y la idea de esta historia es genial —dijo al fin—. ¿Quién no ha pensado alguna vez en borrar un recuerdo doloroso? —Antes de que pudiera responder a su pregunta retórica, le lanzó otra—: ¿A ti te gusta la ciencia ficción?  
—Sí, pero ya sabes, yo soy más de tiros y acción, así que si hablamos de jugar con la memoria igual me pega más Desafío Total que una de amor.  
—Total Recall, por favor. Si queda mal traducirlo, pues se deja. Y ya me disculpé, no quería decir eso, ya lo sabes.  
Asintió, quitándole hierro al asunto al ver su expresión preocupada.  
—No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Tendré que recomendarte pelis para que veas que veo otros géneros. —Retomó el tema antes de que siguieran apartándose de él—. La verdad es que a veces sí parece buena idea lo de borrar de tu mente ciertas cosas. —No se pudo resistir a preguntarlo—: ¿Tú lo harías? Por ejemplo, podías borrarme a mí para tener un mejor recuerdo de todo esto, ¿no?  
—A ver, no te creas tan importante, os tendría que borrar a todos, porque ninguno llegáis a mi nivel de fastuosidad. Recordaría solamente lo que he aprendido. —Le miró con sorna antes de añadir—: Esta es la respuesta que te cuadra, ¿verdad?  
—Estaba de broma, nene, no seas así.  
—Ya, yo también. Hablando en serio, Iván: no borraría nada, he hecho lo que me ha parecido apropiado en cada momento, y los momentos contigo han sido divertidos. —Tras una breve pausa, añadió—: Igual sí que borraría el beso, eso sí.  
El comentario le cayó como un jarro de agua fría.  
—¿Cómo dices?  
Andy se encogió de hombros.  
—Fue una pérdida de tiempo, porque llegamos a una conclusión que ya sabíamos, así que ese momento sí lo podría eliminar y todo seguiría igual, ¿no crees?  
—Así que estás admitiendo que te equivocaste en proponerlo.  
—Pues, sin que sirva de precedente, sí, me equivoqué.  
No entendía por qué, pero no estaba de acuerdo en absoluto, y así se lo dijo:  
—Pues yo que tú no lo olvidaría.  
—¿Ah, no?  
Le miró todo lo serio que pudo, antes de dejar que una sonrisa se asomara a sus labios.  
—No, porque así podrás contar a tus nietos que besaste en secreto al flamante ganador de Masterchef 8.  
Si no podía decirle lo que pensaba en realidad, tendría que seguir con su juego. El chico entró al trapo sin problema y volvieron a aguas seguras, donde ambos se sentían cómodos. 

La final se iba acercando y no podía asegurar que los nervios que sentía se debieran en exclusiva a las últimas pruebas que tenía por delante. Cuando pensaba en que iba a terminar la convivencia con sus amigos, aunque le daba pena, sabía que podrían seguir teniendo relación e incluso viéndose en ocasiones. Por el contrario, era evidente que seguir en contacto con Andy no iba a ser posible. Igual coincidían en algún acto promocional, pero seguramente cada uno tendría su parcela de protagonismo bien acotada. Y su curso del Basque no coincidía en fechas con el máster del chico. Sí, lo había mirado, simple curiosidad, por supuesto. También dudaba que, por mucho que en las últimas semanas su relación hubiera mejorado, quisiera darle su número para escribirse mensajitos como unos amigos cualquiera. Vamos, que en cuanto salieran de aquella casa, su relación sería inexistente. ¿Por qué odiaba que fuera así? ¿Por qué quería seguir viéndole? ¿Todo por un simple beso de broma, que no había significado nada para el joven, hasta el punto de considerarlo digno de perderse en el olvido?

Pasaron algunos días más, y antes de lo que pensaba, se encontró con que a la mañana siguiente tenían que enfrentarse a las primeras grabaciones del último episodio de la edición. Andy parecía nervioso últimamente, aunque si le preguntaba, no lo admitía. Se preguntó por enésima vez qué menú habría planeado, y se recordó que mejor sería que siguiera pensando en el suyo. Aún no sabía si llegaría a la final, pero ya tenía idea de por dónde ir, claro. Precisamente estaba revisando recetas en su habitación, cuando llamaron a su puerta. Era Andy, y la sonrisa acudió a sus labios antes de que pudiera evitarlo.  
—¿No está Alberto? —preguntó.  
—No, está con Luna. Ya sabes, arrumacos en el sofá y tal...  
El abogado se mordió el labio, muy serio, cerró la puerta tras él y se acercó.  
—Tengo que hablar contigo.  
—Claro, siéntate.  
Tuvo que contenerse para no acercarse más. Andy parecía estar escogiendo las palabras antes de hablar.  
—Verás, lo que te voy a decir es una estupidez y no hace falta que digas nada, solo que me escuches. Todo esto se va a acabar en unos días y necesito contártelo.  
El corazón le empezó a latir más rápido. No era posible que fuera a decirle algo en ese sentido, ¿verdad? Quizá iba a decirle que ahora que se conocían mejor se había dado cuenta de que igual sí podían ser amigos.  
—Lo del beso... —Se puso en tensión—. Te dije que me equivoqué en proponerlo, pero no porque fuera una pérdida de tiempo, sino porque... —Hizo una pausa—: No es cierto que no sintiera nada. De hecho, sentí demasiado.  
Durante unos segundos se quedó sin saber cómo reaccionar. Luego, empezó a plantearse la opción que parecía más sensata.  
—Va, si esta es tu estrategia para descentrarme y llegar a la final, es un poco retorcida, ¿eh?  
El madrileño no le devolvió la sonrisa.  
—Me imaginaba que no te lo creerías, pero es verdad, Iván. Solo te pido que quede entre nosotros. Aunque sé que es una gran tentación contar que el idiota de Andy se quedó colado por ti, espero que seas capaz de guardarme el secreto, no por mí, que entiendo que te dé igual, sino por Paula. No se merece saber que he estado sintiendo cosas que no debería.  
Se puso serio y le miró a los ojos para asegurarle que no tenía por qué preocuparse.  
—Claro que no voy a decir nada, tranquilo.  
—Gracias, Iván. —Pareció relajarse un tanto—. Sé perfectamente que no debería sentirme así, pero no sé cómo evitarlo. Mi comportamiento durante todo este tiempo... No ha sido fácil disimular que en realidad no me caes mal sino que me encantas, y supongo que en el fondo estaba intentando llamar tu atención y repelerte a la vez, si es que es posible.  
De todo lo que había dicho, las palabras "me encantas" se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza.  
—En ningún momento he querido hacerte daño, ¿lo sabes, verdad? —Fue al decirlo cuando se dio cuenta de que era así, por mucho que en determinadas ocasiones hubiera pensado lo contrario—. Pensaba que era un juego entre los dos y que todo estaba bien.  
—Sí, lo sé. Y era un juego, solo que al final he salido perdiendo. Siento tener que contártelo. No me suele costar tragarme lo que siento, pero esta vez la situación ya me estaba superando.  
El abogado se levantó de la cama, dándole la espalda, e Iván se puso en pie a su vez. No sabía qué hacer, por un lado quería abrazarle y contarle todo, y por otro sabía que aquello complicaría sus vidas a todos los niveles. Al fin, apoyó la mano en el hombro del otro, que no se dio la vuelta pero se puso tenso.  
—¿Y en ningún momento te has planteado que, si tú mentiste sobre el beso, yo también pude hacerlo? —preguntó.  
El más joven se rio y finalmente se giró para mirarle a los ojos.  
—Eso sí que sería de ciencia ficción. Tú eres alguien sin doblez, Iván. Si hubiera algo, lo habría notado.  
Aquello le sorprendió. Se mordió la lengua para no decirle que igual su intuición de abogado no era tan buena como creía.  
—Pero pongámonos en el caso. Imagina que aquel día te hubiera dicho que sentí algo. ¿Qué hubieras hecho?  
—Pues te habría besado otra vez.  
Lo dijo con sencillez, como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.  
—¿En serio? ¿Y el hecho de que ambos tengamos novia?  
Tomó aire y luego lo expulsó lentamente, como si estuviera en una de las clases de yoga de Luna.  
—Ya, lo sé, pero me has preguntado qué habría hecho, no qué habría pensado o sentido. Te habría besado, pero habría pensado que era una pésima idea y me habría sentido como una basura. Así que es mucho mejor así, desde luego. Algo unidireccional y que se me pasará pronto.  
Tenía tantas cosas que decir y ninguna parecía la opción correcta.  
—No pensaba que fueras tan impulsivo. —Se quedó con la menos comprometedora.  
—Y no lo soy, pero sé que si sintieras lo mismo, me resultaría muy difícil resistirme.  
Ya sabes, "puedo resistirlo todo, excepto la tentación"—. No pudo reprimir una sonrisilla por haberle colado una cita incluso en aquella tesitura.  
"Tentación", esa era la palabra. La inocente manzana que oculta una jugosidad pecaminosa. La mousse decadente y sofisticada que te seduce por su aspecto y te sorprende por su sensación en boca. La promesa de placeres indescriptibles, de una conexión inesperada e inapropiada. Él también podía resistir cualquier cosa, menos aquello.  
—En fin, Iván, te dejo que sigas con tu menú, yo también me pondré a trabajar.  
Se dirigió hacia la puerta, e Iván quiso preguntarle que de qué iba, confesándole lo que sentía así, como si estuviera exponiendo los hechos de uno de sus casos ante el juez; quiso agarrarle del brazo para que no se fuera, empujarle hasta que quedara entre él y la pared y pudiera borrarle la sonrisa de suficiencia con sus besos. Quiso caer enredados en su cama, sin poder dejar de besarse, las manos en todas partes, recuperando el tiempo perdido con intereses. Quiso hacérselo hasta oírle gemir, hasta que perdiera la compostura de una santa vez, quiso memorizar cada detalle.  
Pero se limitó a dejarle marchar.

Y se arrepintió al instante. No salió enseguida porque pensó que sería mejor no quedarse en su habitación, no fuera a ser que Alberto regresara en algún momento. Esperó unos minutos.

Andy le abrió la puerta de su cuarto, con cara de confusión.  
—Te has equivocado, no soy tan buena persona como piensas —le dijo y, antes de que pudiera replicar, ya estaba besándole—. Solo esta noche —dijo en cuanto pararon para respirar—. Y luego, cada uno por su lado y lo que pasó en las cocinas de Masterchef, se queda en Masterchef. ¿Te parece?  
Asintió con energía. Le faltó decir "¡Sí, chef!".  
—Pero esta noche es solo nuestra. ¿Prometido?  
—Prometido.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es un capítulo bastante reiterativo con lo anterior, espero que no os decepcione mucho. ¡Gracias por leer!

¿Cómo era aquello que siempre salía en las películas de juicios? "Trastorno mental transitorio". Justo. Eso debió de ser lo que le ocurrió. Era increíble que hubiera traicionado a Sandra de aquella manera. Miró a su lado. Andy dormía ajeno a todo, boca abajo, como si estuviera completamente agotado (y debía de estarlo). Una parte de él quería despertarle, sacudirle del hombro, gritarle por haber desencadenado aquello, a pesar de que era consciente de que fue él quien acudió a la habitación del abogado. Podía haberlo evitado. Pero no, tuvo que meter la pata hasta el fondo.  
Otra parte de él quería besarle de nuevo. Se obligó a apartar la mirada. Si los demás supieran lo que había pasado, alucinarían. Bueno, excepto Alberto. Alberto simplemente se partiría de la risa y empezaría a mirar invitaciones para la boda.  
Se levantó de la cama, con extremo cuidado para no despertarle. No es que quisiera preservar su sueño, sino que quería salir cuanto antes de allí, no estaba preparado para afrontar el momento "mañana después". Porque las mañanas se crearon principalmente para no volver a decir todo aquello que se dice por las noches.  
Buscó su ropa por el suelo. Al fin y al cabo, era lo que habían acordado, una noche y se acabó. Aunque no podía evitar pensar que le dijo que sí, que esta noche era para ellos... ¿A partir de qué hora pasamos de hablar de "noche" a que sea "mañana"? ¿Las 3 de la mañana, ya no es de noche? Estaba desvariando. Y no podía sacudirse la sensación de que, aunque a quien había fallado era a Sandra, y pese a que no se debían nada, marcharse así también era una traición. 

—Buenos días, Iván.  
Ninguna inflexión extraña en la voz. Levantó la mirada de su café y vio que sonreía de una forma que parecía genuina, sin más sentido que expresarle que se alegraba de verle. Recordó cómo había pronunciado su nombre de una forma totalmente distinta hacía apenas unas horas.  
La sonrisa del joven zozobró al ver que él seguía serio y no le respondía.  
—Te has levantado pronto —comentó.  
—No podía dormir. Tú tampoco, por lo que veo. —Su tono fue más seco de lo que pretendía, o quizá sí que lo pretendía.  
—Yo hacía mucho que no dormía tan bien, la verdad —confesó en voz baja—. Ya veo que no estás de humor.  
—Hombre, a ver cómo quieres que esté. —No hizo nada por ocultar su molestia.  
—Está bien, entiendo que estés nervioso. Intenta centrarte en la prueba de hoy.  
—No te preocupes, sé estar a lo que hay que estar, ¿eh?  
—Vale, vale, si lo digo por ti. —El chico señaló hacia la bolsa de cruasanes—. ¿Te vas a comer el último?  
—No. ¿Lo quieres?  
—Sí, pero no me lo voy a comer. Por si lo quiere alguien más.  
Le clavó la mirada.  
—Hay que resistir la tentación, ¿no?  
—Y que lo digas.  
"No sigas por ahí". Su trabajo se basaba en la fuerza de voluntad, el autodominio. Cambio de tema.  
—¿Tú no estás nervioso? —preguntó, con verdadera curiosidad.  
—Estoy atacado, pero quiero la chaquetilla. La voy a amar más que José Mari al pin.  
—Uf, no sé si eso es posible...  
—Bueno, lo intentaré, al menos. —Andy sonrió de nuevo al ver que había logrado arrancarle una a él.

La prueba fue tan difícil como esperaban, y Andy logró la anhelada chaquetilla. En el plató le felicitó por compromiso, para no demostrar que hubiera cambiado nada entre ellos. Así que cuando llegó la noche, se acercó a su habitación; sin ninguna mala intención, de verdad, señor juez.  
Si al madrileño le sorprendió verle, no lo evidenció.  
—¿Qué quieres, Iván? Muchas gracias por tu sincerísima felicitación en las cocinas, de verdad.  
—Era para no levantar sospechas, idiota. Precisamente venía a darte la enhorabuena, lo has hecho de maravilla.   
—Ah. —Parecía que había conseguido que se quedara cortado—. Gracias.   
No se le ocurría qué más decir, así que solo le quedaba despedirse.  
—Me voy. Que descanses.  
Andy hizo un gesto para invitarle a pasar.  
—Quédate, si quieres. Iba a tocar la guitarra un poco.  
—¿Y me dejas quedarme? Pensé que no te gustaba tener público.  
Levantó las manos, como para poner de manifiesto su inocencia.  
—A ver, quiero que te quedes conmigo, pero no quiero que nos sintamos incómodos, y si estoy tocando música, nos aseguramos de que no pongo las manos donde no debo.  
Se rio a su pesar.  
—Suena razonable. Lo único, que es un plan con fisuras porque yo sí podría poner las manos donde no debo, a no ser que me des unas maracas o algo así.  
—No me estás ayudando, Iván.  
—Venga, vamos dentro antes de que nos vea alguien.  
Pasaron al cuarto, se acomodó en la cama y le observó mientras sacaba la guitarra del estuche y se disponía a tocar.  
—¿A ti qué música te gusta? —le preguntó—. Y no me digas que esas porquerías que ponen tus amigos.  
—A ver, para bailar están bien. No sé, música en español, en general.  
Hizo una mueca ante su vaguedad y enseguida puso su característica expresión pensativa.  
—Ya sé —dijo al cabo de un rato.  
La canción arrancaba tranquila, pero enseguida esa aparente calma se convertía en toda una tormenta.  
"Piensa en frío y dime al oído,  
tú quién quieres que salga elegido..."  
No pudo evitar reírse cuando le miró con sorna al llegar a ese verso.  
—Qué mala leche tienes... —comentó cuando se desvanecieron las últimas notas—. Te perdono porque tienes buen gusto, nene. Y además es gallego.  
—Sabía que te gustaría. Seguro que te gustaba ya cuando su grupo aún no se había separado. Es lo bueno de ser tan mayor.  
Torció el gesto. Ahí tenía la confirmación de sus sospechas. Pues sí que le gustaban por aquel entonces, claro que sí. Un par de himnos que sonaron hasta la saciedad en Los 40, para demostrar que podían gustar a todos si querían, pero, sencillamente, no estaban interesados. Demasiado complejos, demasiado sinceros para ser comerciales. Le sonaba.  
—Oye, no te pases. Viejo, serio, cocino mal...; pues no sé por qué narices te gusto, entonces.  
—Por todo ello. Y por todo lo demás.  
Una de cal y otra de arena, siempre la misma historia. Y lo peor era que funcionaba.  
—Venga, toca otra.

No sabía en qué momento la guitarra había quedado apartada a un lado y habían empezado a hablar de la prueba y del día siguiente. Tampoco sabía de qué forma se habían ido acercando más. En cierto momento, se quedaron mirando y perdieron el hilo de lo que decían. Bajó la mirada.  
—Los dos estamos pensando lo mismo, Iván —aventuró el abogado—. Si no lo dices tú, lo digo yo. Nos queda menos de una semana. Y luego no volveremos a vernos. ¿Qué diferencia hay si pasamos otra noche más?  
—¿Todo lo planteas como si fuera un acuerdo entre las partes, una negociación?  
—Perdona, deformación profesional.  
Negó con la cabeza.  
—Pues parece mentira que seas abogado. No tengo tu carrera, pero que yo sepa ser reincidente en un delito es un agravante, ¿no? No digo que se pueda justificar lo de ayer, porque no tiene excusa, pero que repitiéramos sería intolerable. Así que sí, hay una diferencia. Que nuestra palabra valga para algo o no.  
"Intento que suenen de forma genial, intento que no digan nada". Qué apropiado.  
Si había algo que admiraba de Andy era que sabía encajar las críticas.   
—Vale, tenía que intentarlo. 

No sabía en qué momento sus labios habían terminado por encontrarse.  
—Joder, Iván, si empezamos no sé si vamos a poder parar —dijo mientras sus ojos le decían que no parara—. Al menos, por mi parte, y no quiero que te enfades, como ayer.  
—No me enfadé contigo, Andy. Conmigo, con la situación... Pero no contigo, ¿vale?  
Volvió a besarle, intentando transmitirle lo que decían sus palabras. En su tierra, en Galicia, los incendios eran un problema gravísimo cada verano. Había visto en varias ocasiones la rapidez con la que se extendía el fuego. Le pareció lento en comparación con cómo un simple beso de Andy lograba encender todos sus sentidos. Ya no tenía sentido escapar, era pretender salir de un horizonte de sucesos. Así que, una vez que había metido las manos en la masa, lo mejor era seguir hasta terminar la elaboración. Ya se lavaría las manos luego. 

—Contigo es todo demasiado... demasiado. Demasiado bueno, demasiado perfecto; por eso tiene que ser imposible.  
"Yo también creo que es perfecto. O lo sería, si lo dejara ser".

—¿Te vas a acordar de mí aunque sea un poco?  
—Espero que no. 

—De verdad, Iván, lo entiendo. Si dejas a la mujer de tu vida por un idiota pretencioso y luego duramos quince días, me vas a odiar toda la vida.  
—Bueno, en todo caso me odiaría a mí mismo.  
"Me voy a odiar haga lo que haga".

—¿De verdad te parezco tan mayor?  
—Eso no me importa, Iván. Tengo 26, tampoco es que sea tan joven. Y soy súper maduro para mi edad. —Se rio y el abogado puso los ojos en blanco—. Fue a ti a quien le preguntaron los jueces que cuántos años tenía, te recuerdo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto se está enredando un poco.   
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Les tendrían que dar un Goya honorífico a ambos por interpretaciones tan magistrales. Tratando de disfrazar como bromas lo innegable. Ante los demás, ante el otro, ante ellos mismos. Tantas mentiras a tantos niveles. Alguna verdad se tenía que escapar. "Chiqui". En fin, tampoco era para tanto, todos sabían que tenía la costumbre de usar apelativos cariñosos. Igual era un poco raro dedicárselo a su rival, pero los nervios de la final lo justificaban todo. Aunque debía reconocer que, aunque nervioso, al mismo tiempo también estaba bastante relajado. Si alguien sabía la importancia que tiene el buen estado físico para rendir bien mentalmente, era él. Y se encontraba bien no, lo siguiente. A ver si al final sí que era cierto que todo lo ocurrido entre ellos no era más que un plan del abogado intrigante para mejorar sus posibilidades de vencer.  
Se obligó a pensar en sus elaboraciones, no podía enredarse en esos pensamientos. Lo que había entre los dos era real, no quería dudarlo. Solo que únicamente tenía sentido en aquel microcosmos en el que se encontraban, en aquel espacio compartido por obligación, y sobre todo, en aquel tiempo. Podía no tener claro cómo definir lo que sentían, pero sí estaba seguro de que tenía fecha de caducidad; no era más que un paréntesis dentro de otro, algo que, cuando sus vidas volvieran a la normalidad, podrían borrar sin que afectara al resto del texto. 

La última noche, ni siquiera Andy se animó a sacar el tema que estaba en la cabeza de ambos, él que no tenía ningún problema en abrir cualquier melón ni en opinar sobre cualquier asunto por espinoso que fuera. Así que se dedicaron a intentar que cada instante fuera memorable.   
Deberían irse a dormir, tenían que estar descansados. Al final les iba a ganar Ana por inconscientes. Pero se sentían como en un todo incluido, como esa gente que envuelve en una servilleta un bollo del buffet del desayuno y se lo guarda en el bolsillo, por si acaso, aunque ya se haya forrado a comer. "Como ya está pagado...". Como ya hemos caído, caigamos a lo grande.  
Se había esforzado tanto en no mirarle durante el concurso, que ahora estaba intentando escanear cada microexpresión. El chico tenía un catálogo entero de caras adorables. Y algunas solo las estaba viendo él. Se aseguró de que entendiera lo privilegiado que se sentía.   
Se habían esforzado tanto por competir que también debían llevarlo a la cama. Solo que ahora la apuesta era ver quién de los dos tardaba menos en volver loco al otro. Nunca habían estado tan igualados. Y era el único caso en el que perder era admisible. E, incluso, deseable.

La vuelta a su vida en Galicia tras su paso por Masterchef era el epítome de la "nueva normalidad": no tenía ni un ápice de normal. Todo seguía allí, todo lo que le gustaba, Sandra, su familia, su trabajo, el mar... Tenía todas las piezas necesarias. Y, sin embargo, la imagen no terminaba de cuadrar.  
Revisaba sus redes como si se fuera a acabar el mundo. Él también actualizaba, faltaría más. Parecía que seguían compitiendo, en este caso por demostrar lo felices que estaban con sus vidas, con sus novias. Había visto sus fotos con ella, incluso los videos de sus viajes, y eran demasiado adorables, no podía siquiera pensar en romper aquello... Pero al mismo tiempo quería ser él quien fuera con Andy a aquellos lugares. Que hiciera el tonto con él, que se relajara de esa forma. 

El muy listo había logrado poner a la gente a su favor sin dejar de ser tan así. Es decir, seguía teniendo una base de detractores considerable, pero también había gente que le adoraba. No lo entendía. Lo entendía perfectamente.  
No estaba enamorado, en absoluto: solo pensaba todo el rato en él, quería saberlo todo sobre él, se emocionaba con cada pequeña chorrada que descubría acerca de él, y todas las canciones que escuchaba le recordaban a él. Y quería volver a tenerle entre sus brazos. Lo normal.

La distancia es el olvido. Y el tiempo todo lo cura. ¿Qué podía salir mal? 500 kilómetros no parecían una cifra demasiado disuasoria, aunque ayudaban. Tendría que confiar en la cuarta dimensión. Era cuestión de que pasaran los días suficientes. Se le pasaría. Además, no era como si estuvieran manteniendo el contacto, pese a que el último día finalmente sí que intercambiaron números.  
Los primeros días conservó la esperanza de que Andy le escribiría con alguna excusa. No fue así y, a medida que fueron transcurriendo, parecía más forzado que le dijera cualquier tontería en plan casual. "¿Qué tal por el restaurante Masterchef?". "Al final no te has cortado el pelo (no te lo cortes)". "No sabía que tienes perro, te hacía más de gatos...". "¿Tu novia también te ha preguntado si había algo entre nosotros? Te he negado mil veces, a ver si al final me lo creo".

Y, de repente, vio que estaba en Galicia. ¿En serio? Mira, estaba harto. Tenía derecho a preguntar, y si no, le daba igual.  
"¿Estás por mi tierra? Al final te has rendido a sus encantos". Súper sutil.  
"No te preocupes, es para visitar a Sara Lúa. No creas que te estoy persiguiendo".  
"Si quieres, nos vemos". Borrar.  
"Ya me imagino". "Bueno, pásalo bien". "No te molesta que te haya escrito, ¿no?".  
"Para nada. Para eso nos dimos el número".  
"Pues no me has escrito en todo este tiempo". Borrar.  
"¿Cómo va todo?".  
"Asimilándolo. ¿Y tú?".  
"La gente está siendo encantadora conmigo, la verdad".  
"Conmigo hay de todo... Era de esperar".  
"😆"  
"Oye, te tengo que dejar, estoy dando una vuelta con Paula".  
"Claro".  
"¿Quieres decirme algo más, Iván?".  
"Nada, hablamos". 

Al día siguiente le envió una foto. Reconoció el paisaje. Al menos tuvo el detalle de que no salieran los dos. Le puso un emoticono para dejarse de líos, y ahí se quedó la "conversación".  
No esperaba que le volviera a escribir unas horas después, cuando estaba a punto de irse a dormir.  
"¿Te puedo llamar?".   
Ni contestó, simplemente le llamó él.  
—Hola, Iván. —Segura, bien entonada, dicción perfecta. Una voz hecha para convencer, o al menos intentarlo.  
—¿Estás bien? —preguntó sin poder esconder cierta preocupación.  
—Sí, tranquilo. Es solo que... quería escuchar tu voz.  
Eso no se lo esperaba. Cerró los ojos, sorprendido por el alivio que sentía al oír eso. Sería cierto, ¿no? ¿O le estaría vacilando?  
—Es un poco frustrante estar aquí y no vernos, ¿no? —Andy continuó, ignorando su silencio—. Pero no es plan de decirle a Paula que quiero quedar contigo. Lo primero que me preguntó cuando volví fue si nos habíamos liado. Lo dijo riéndose, pero sé que la duda estaba ahí.  
—Ya, lo entiendo. Pero ¿tú querrías verme? —Eso era lo importante.  
Una pausa. ¿Estaba dudando o estaba calibrando si debía ser sincero o no?  
—Yo sí —admitió, y le creyó porque, de verdad, necesitaba creerle—. ¿Y tú?  
—Mucho.  
Le llegó un sonido amortiguado, el aire escapando por la nariz que delata una risa mal contenida.  
"¿Me echas de menos?". ¿De verdad querían saberlo?   
—Tendrá que ser cuando vengas a Madrid.  
Fue su turno de sonreír. "Pero aquí está la playa, quería llevarte y confesarte todo...". Espera, ¿qué había que confesar?  
—Vale. —No podía decirle que no. Ya lidiarían con eso a su debido tiempo, en ese momento solo quería que siguieran hablando, daba igual sobre qué—. Por cierto, muy bonita la foto que me enviaste. —Bien jugado. 

Al parecer, tan solo necesitaban un empujón para que todo empezara a rodar. Se mensajeaban de vez en cuando, y lo de llamarse se convirtió en una costumbre. Casi todas las noches hablaban y, por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo, aquellos momentos se estaban convirtiendo en sus favoritos.

—Y qué, ¿te gusta lo de ser famoso?  
Daba por sentada su respuesta. Sin embargo, Andy tardó un poco más de lo previsto.  
—Pues verás, pensé que lo iba a llevar mejor porque me encanta ser el centro de atención...  
—¿En serio? —le interrumpió con ironía.  
—...pero a veces me siento incómodo —concluyó.  
—No te creo, a ti esto te encanta; tanta foto posando, no parece que te moleste mucho.  
—¿Y tú qué? Cualquier día te veo en alguna portada de revista.  
¿Así que miraba lo que ponía él? Podía ser simple curiosidad. Como en su caso, claro.  
—Es que es todo un poco surrealista —continuó el otro—. Hay gente intentando descifrar si realmente soy como actuaba en el concurso o era todo un paripé. Hay gente que considera interesantes cosas de mí que jamás se me habrían ocurrido. Yo qué sé, les encanta que toque la guitarra, por ejemplo.  
—Es que te pega y no te pega.  
—Vale, Iván, gracias por tu precisión.  
—Que te den.  
Estaba pensando añadir algo más ingenioso, cuando el abogado siguió con su discurso:  
—Y hay gente shippeándonos, ya lo sabes.  
Se aclaró la garganta, para ganar tiempo. Qué le iba a contar, si su amigo Alberto no hacía más que incordiarle con el temita. Lo hacía en la casa, y había seguido con la broma fuera.  
—En eso estamos de acuerdo, un poco incómodo sí es.  
—Sobre todo, cuando piensas en todo lo que hemos hecho, ¿verdad?   
Sintió calor de repente, como cada vez que recordaba, en efecto.  
—¿Tú crees que funcionaría? —preguntó.  
—¿El qué?  
—Ya lo sabes.  
—Pues es absurdo, pero creo que sí. Pero sé que no. Pero me gustaría pensar que sí. No lo sé, no podemos saberlo. En las historias que escribe la gente sobre nosotros, somos perfectos, Iván... No sé si reír o llorar.  
—Lo cierto es que aún no me he atrevido a leerlas.  
—Te partirías, la gente tiene mucha imaginación.  
—Bueno, y que hemos dado subtexto para aburrir, también, ¿eh?  
—Te veo puesto, Iván.  
—Tú eres el que ha estado leyendo esas cosas.  
—Bueno, es lo más parecido que tengo a estar contigo de verdad.  
De repente se le olvidó cómo se respiraba. Tenía que decir algo.  
—Al final va a resultar que eres un romántico, Andy.  
—Lo soy, lo soy, aunque no te lo creas. Si estuvieras conmigo, te tendría en palmitas, la verdad.  
—Ya, claro; a ver, tienes que ser el mejor en todo, así que como novio también serías el mejor.  
—Lo intentaría, sí.

Como de costumbre, terminaban hablando en serio como si estuvieran de broma. O al revés, quién lo sabía. Hasta que una noche, el abogado le anunció que quería decirle algo importante.  
—Voy a dejarlo con Paula.  
—¿Cómo?  
—Que voy a...  
—Sí, ya te he oído. Pero no es por... ¿Verdad?  
—No lo sé. Un poco —reconoció.   
Sintió como si las paredes del cuarto temblaran ligeramente.  
—Yo... No puedo hacer lo mismo, Andy.  
El más joven se rio sin ganas.  
—"Excusatio non petita, accusatio manifesta". Tranquilo, no te estoy pidiendo absolutamente nada, Iván. Ya lo comentamos, y lo entiendo. Pero, ahora mismo, prefiero estar solo.   
—Sandra y yo llevamos juntos años...  
—Ya, yo también con Paula.  
Le ignoró. Necesitaba que lo entendiera. Era lo lógico, lo razonable. Era lo apropiado.  
—Y tenemos nuestra vida hecha. Y estábamos dudando si dar un paso más.  
—¿Casaros, dices? —Asomó un tono inseguro que no le había oído nunca.  
—Ser padres. Tengo un sobrino, y me encanta, y siempre habíamos querido... Y ya lo verás cuando te hagas mayor, los comentarios de que se te va a pasar el arroz acaban minando.  
—A ti nunca se te pasa el arroz, no te preocupes —bromeó, sin ningún rastro de broma.  
—Ahora mismo no es un buen momento, con tantos cambios, soy consciente. —Y seguía.  
—Ya. Bueno, tengo que colgar. Hablamos.  
Esa noche no se enredaron en la conversación como de costumbre, antes de cortar la llamada, finalmente, media hora después de decirlo por primera vez. Colgó sin perder un instante.

No sabía por qué le había dicho aquello. Es decir, sí lo sabía, era la mejor forma de cortar de raíz cualquier hipotética, teórica, remota y realmente inexistente posibilidad de que aquello fuera a producirse. Esperó un par de días, sin que Andy tomara la iniciativa para llamarle. Y al tercero le llamó él, a la hora de siempre, pero no se lo cogió.  
Aquello se repitió un par de días más, hasta que dejó de intentarlo. No fue hasta una semana después que Andy le llamó.   
—No te voy a preguntar si estás enfadado porque es obvio —dijo a modo de saludo.  
—No te lo voy a negar porque es obvio. Mira, Iván, no tengo claro que sea muy inteligente por nuestra parte seguir con esto, si no va a llevar a ninguna parte.   
—Pero yo quiero seguir en contacto contigo, quiero seguir hablando contigo. —Era la verdad. Aunque no toda y nada más.  
—¿Y qué quieres, que seamos amigos, que hablemos como si no pasara nada y nos recreemos en lo que pudo haber sido? Lo que pudo haber sido es una mierda, Iván. Ni es, ni ha sido, ni será. Es como... Yo qué sé, como la materia oscura, como el concepto de "Dios", o el de "justicia". Se supone que están por ahí, pero para qué coño nos sirven.  
—Entonces qué propones: ¿Que no volvamos a tener contacto nunca? ¿O que lo intentemos, sin más? Tú lo dijiste, ¿y si sale mal y nos arrepentimos?  
—¿Y qué quieres tú? ¿Que te insista, que te suplique? Porque es lo que que parece.  
Le vino a la memoria su cara en la prueba de admisión, cuando Jordi le pidió que improvisara con algunos ingredientes. Había sido el único momento en que le había visto capaz de suplicar. Sí, había visto los programas fijándose más en Andy que en sus propias intervenciones (salvo que fueran para hablar de Andy).  
—Iván, no me puedes pedir que finjamos ser amigos. No quieres renunciar a tu vida. Perfecto. Yo no te puedo obligar a dar ningún paso, no tengo por qué convencerte de nada. Podría, ya sabes que puedo ser muy persuasivo. Pero tienes que reconocer que no tiene sentido seguir jugando con fuego si al final no vamos a cocinar nada.  
Se sentía como un cliente culpable a quien aconsejaba que confesara su delito porque seguir alegando inocencia le iba a salir más caro que reconocer la verdad.  
—Vale. No sé qué es lo que quiero, Andy, lo admito.  
—Tienes que ser capaz de plantearte cuál es el verdadero problema aquí para ti. ¿Que he sido tu rival, que soy pijo, que soy más joven, que soy un chico...? ¿Que soy yo, y punto? ¿Un tío que te da morbo por todo lo que se ha generado alrededor de nosotros, que te hace gracia pero que realmente no soportas, que te pone pero tampoco como para pensar en hacer planes...? ¿Es eso?  
—Pues en realidad... Igual es todo, Andy. Es que son demasiadas cosas.   
—Pues sabes cómo se deshace un nudo gordiano, ¿no? 

¿Era eso? ¿Andy era solo un capricho, un calentón, un acertijo que resolver? Había intentado borrar el paréntesis dentro del paréntesis, y el texto había quedado ilegible. ¿Cómo era posible?  
Sabía perfectamente cuál era la respuesta. Era imposible que alguien que le hacía experimentar sentimientos tan intensos, solo le interesara a nivel físico. Sabía que había algo más. Pero tenía miedo. Ya está, lo había admitido. Que los opuestos se atraen es cierto, pero nunca había creído que pudieran llegar a construir algo sólido. El propio Alberto había tenido las mismas dudas antes de empezar con Luna. "¿Tú crees que encajamos?", le había preguntado. Y le dijo lo que pensaba, que para divertirse, pues bienvenido sea todo, pero para tener una relación sana y duradera, debían compartir una mínima base común. Todas sus parejas habían sido afines a él, y Sandra la que más. No quería decir que estuvieran de acuerdo en todo, que no discutieran nunca. Pero Andy... Es que no tenía sentido. Casi podía escucharle preguntándole: "¿En serio crees que nos parecemos tan poco?".

Cuanto más pensaba en ello, menos claro tenía nada. Igual sí era cierto que pretendía hacer tortilla sin romper los huevos. Resopló. Ni siquiera en eso se parecían, seguro que había alguna cita en latín para decir lo mismo de forma mucho más pretenciosa.  
A medida que pasaban los días, solo tenía una certeza: le echaba de menos a morir y quería verle de nuevo. La oportunidad estaba clara, y no la iba a desperdiciar.  
"Estoy en Madrid la semana que viene. Tenemos que vernos".   
No sabía si aquello era deshacer el nudo o por el contrario darle una vuelta más a la cuerda, pero pronto lo averiguarían.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os pido disculpas, el capítulo es flojo, cuento en vez de mostrar, se resuelve todo de forma muy precipitada..., y es que se me da fatal el slow burn, me puede el ansia por verles juntos jeje  
> Empecé otra versión del capítulo en la que todo acabó fatal, así que creo que al final me he ido un poco a la cursilería, por contraste.  
> Había pensado escribir un capítulo más, pero creo que este no queda mal como cierre. Así que, muchísimas gracias por leer y por vuestros comentarios! Me ha encantado entrar en este fandom, aunque sea para hacer bulto 😜

No las tenía todas consigo respecto a la respuesta de Andy. Solamente iba a estar una semana en Madrid y el 90% del tiempo se dedicaría a trabajar, así que era posible que el abogado tuviera otras cosas que hacer durante el poco tiempo que tendría libre y no pudieran coincidir. O igual pasaba de quedar con él, directamente. Le escribió que el primer día solo iba a ir al restaurante para el turno de cenas, así que, aunque tenía que estar a primera hora de la tarde para preparar todo, tenía la mañana libre. Tenía la esperanza de que pudieran verse ya aquella primera jornada. El abogado le tuvo en vilo un día entero. Había visto el mensaje, pero no le respondía, así que tuvo tiempo de sobra para todo tipo de elucubraciones.

Cuando al fin recibió la notificación de que le había contestado, casi le dio miedo leer el mensaje.  
"Vale, si tienes libre la hora de comer, te invito".  
Seguía en línea, se planteó hacerle esperar a su vez, pero terminó por responder para no seguir dándole más vueltas.  
"Perfecto. ¿Dónde quieres que vayamos?".  
"A mi casa. No creo que quieras que nos vean juntos".  
Ah. No había caído en eso. A ver, tampoco eran tan conocidos, ¿no?  
"¿Qué crees, que nos van a seguir los paparazzi?".  
"Trabajaba analizando escenarios posibles, y siempre tenía que prepararme para el peor".  
"Vale. ¿Y si algún vecino tuyo me ve entrando en tu portal y me reconoce?".  
"También es un riesgo, pero menos que en un sitio público, ¿no crees? Y bueno, tendremos que arriesgarnos, porque tenemos que hablar".  
En eso estaban de acuerdo. A ver cómo pasaba los días que quedaban para el viaje sin volverse (más) loco.

Por extraño que pareciera, su avión no sufrió ningún retraso, así que después de hacer el check-in y dejar la maleta en su hotel tuvo tiempo para dar una vuelta. Enseguida se fue acercando la hora a la que habían quedado, y sus nervios fueron en aumento. Cogió un taxi y le pidió que le llevara hasta la dirección que le había dado Andy. Iba con tiempo de sobra, pero allí no sabía calcular los tiempos como en una ciudad pequeña y no quería llegar tarde por dejarlo todo para el último momento. Localizó un parque cercano con poca gente e hizo tiempo con el móvil, porque tampoco quería parecerle un ansioso diciéndole que ya había llegado.

Mientras subía en el ascensor, las dudas se multiplicaron. ¿Había hecho bien en venir? ¿Cómo debía actuar, cómo saludarle? ¿Y si cuando le viera sentía el impulso de abrazarle o besarle y el otro no le seguía la corriente?  
Por suerte o por desgracia, no tuvo ocasión de decidir nada. Andy le abrió la puerta y le hizo un gesto para que entrara antes de desaparecer de su vista de nuevo.  
—Perdona, justo tengo la salsa en el fuego.  
Le dejó que pasara y cerrara la puerta él mismo. Ni beso, ni abrazo. Tan anticlimático. Se tragó la decepción y le siguió hasta la cocina. La verdad es que olía tan bien que casi se olvidó de que al fin tenía al lado a la persona que le había tenido obsesionado durante las últimas semanas.  
—Me faltan un par de detalles, he calculado mal el tiempo. Menos mal que no es una de las pruebas del programa. —Le dedicó una sonrisa rápida y enseguida siguió con lo suyo.  
Por su parte, se quedó mirando cómo daba vueltas a la salsa, sin atreverse a acercarse demasiado. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre la encimera, mientras pensaba qué diantres podía decir. Luego hizo amago de acercarse, pero se arrepintió al instante y volvió a su sitio. Lo repitió un par de veces más, hasta que su compañero se decidió a hablar de nuevo:  
—Me estás poniendo nervioso, Iván.  
—¿Por?  
—No haces más que moverte. Estabas más tranquilo en las pruebas de eliminación.  
Y era del todo cierto. Porque en ellas sabía lo que tenía que hacer, a diferencia de en aquella ocasión. Andy, en cambio, parecía tan cómodo como siempre.  
—Perdona —dijo sin necesidad. Y al fin cayó en qué podía decir sin problema alguno—: ¿Te ayudo con algo? —preguntó, y su ex rival negó en silencio, así que le dejó que lo preparara a su aire.  
Aunque era hipnótico verle trabajar, al cabo de unos minutos no pudo aguantar más: necesitaba algún contacto, confirmar si la química entre ellos seguía existiendo. Se acercó fingiendo una confianza que estaba lejos de sentir, y apoyó una mano en la espalda de Andy, apenas un roce.  
—Tiene muy buena pinta —comentó para justificar su movimiento.  
Se sintió abrumado por la intensidad de su reacción por algo tan nimio. A nivel físico, la conexión era innegable, sentía toda su piel encendida con un toque tan ligero. Y, más interesante aún, había notado cómo Andy contuvo la respiración al rozarle. ¿Podía ser que estuviera más afectado por su presencia de lo que quería aparentar? Luchó contra su deseo de seguir tocando más; no quería agobiarle.  
—Ya casi está, si quieres siéntate y ahora lo llevo —dijo el abogado.  
Sonrió. Si le estaba pidiendo tan "sutilmente" que se alejara era porque él también estaba nervioso.  
—Vale.  
Salió de la cocina en busca del salón y cuando llegó se sentó a la mesa. Al poco apareció Andy con los platos. Le dirigió una sonrisa burlona al servirle, así que aprovechó para picarle un poco:  
—¿No me vas a explicar el nombre de tus platos como en el programa?  
El abogado miró hacia arriba con fingida resignación:  
—Vete a la porra.  
—Tranquilo, que era broma. —Empezó a sentirse más relajado y de buen humor—. Oye, no hacía falta que te molestaras tanto en preparar todo esto.  
—Es para practicar; no vayas a pensar que quiero impresionarte, no seas egocéntrico.  
—¿Egocéntrico? —Aquello era el colmo de la desfachatez—. Que me lo digas tú... Mira, yo creo que los jueces no te daban miedo, pero yo sí —le retó.  
—En absoluto.  
—Tranquilo, recuerda que el día que probamos el plato del otro no te critiqué.  
—Qué rabia te daría no poder decir que estaba malo, ¿eh?  
Lo cierto es que, dejando a un lado que tenía hambre, la comida parecía y olía deliciosa. Por mucho que lo negara, se notaba que había querido impresionarle. O, al menos, eso quería pensar. Durante los siguientes minutos, se dedicaron a comer y a eludir de forma metódica el tema que debían abordar, pero para su sorpresa no fue incómodo en absoluto. Hablaron de todo y de nada, recordando anécdotas del programa y haciendo comentarios sobre el restaurante, donde Andy ya había estado y le estuvo explicando su experiencia. Siguieron picándose el uno al otro (un eufemismo como otro cualquiera para lo que llamarían "tontear" si se tratara de cualquier otra pareja); a aquellas alturas tenían que aceptar que les salía de forma natural. En definitiva, fue como... una cita; sí, no podía definirlo de mejor manera. Parecía una broma que estuvieran tan a gusto juntos después de todo lo ocurrido entre ambos.  
Cuando terminaron el postre, le ayudó a recoger y a preparar el café. La complicidad, las risas... Incluso el vino que habían compartido en la comida no había hecho sino ayudar a que se encontrara en una nube de exaltación. Tanto, que cuando Andy le dio la espalda y estiró el brazo para sacar un par de tazas, mientras le contaba algo que ni estaba escuchando, no lo pudo evitar; se acercó y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, tentativamente. El chico se quedó congelado. Antes de empezar a plantearse si era rechazo, o sencillamente que no quería que se le cayeran los recipientes de porcelana, se acercó más aún y comenzó a besarle muy despacio en el cuello.  
—Oh, joder... —Escuchó que dejaba las dos tazas sobre la encimera con no demasiado cuidado.  
—Shhh. Sé que también quieres esto...  
En realidad no estaba tan seguro pero, para su fortuna, el abogado tardó exactamente tres segundos en darse la vuelta y besarle a su vez.  
El primer beso que habían compartido fue tan imprevisto, breve y perturbador que no lo disfrutó como debería, y los siguientes estuvieron tan opacados por el deseo que tampoco se permitió hacerlo a nivel emocional. Aquella vez, se dio permiso para sentir realmente, para abandonarse y disfrutar el momento. Poder saborear sus labios de nuevo se sentía tan bien que no podía creer cómo había sido capaz de sobrevivir todo aquel tiempo sin hacerlo.  
Acabaron en su cuarto, desnudándose como si estuvieran desenvolviendo el mejor de los regalos. Intentando aparcar la premura, la necesidad, para demostrarse cuánto habían anhelado aquello.  
Si sus besos y caricias carecían del hambre, la urgencia, de los que habían compartido en sus encuentros furtivos, no lo echó de menos, porque aquella vez tenían una capa de intensidad, de preocupación, de verdad, que antes era imposible que tuvieran. En la casa, el uno para el otro no habían dejado de ser un mero medio para lograr un fin. Ahora ellos eran el único fin.

La cama de Andy era demasiado cómoda. Era una cama normal, lo sabía, pero en ella estaba Andy. Y costaba mucho levantarse. Había grabado su cara en la memoria bastante bien los últimos días en la casa. Pero no tenía comparación con poder verle así, mientras acariciaba su espalda.  
—Ha sido... mucho más bonito de lo que pensaba —dijo, incapaz de expresar todo lo que quería decirle.  
El abogado se rio con ganas.  
—Debería saber que cualquier cosa que diga puede ser utilizada en mi contra.  
—Sabes que ahí se te notó un poco, ¿verdad?  
—Creo que se me ha notado desde el principio. Bueno, es que básicamente lo dije.  
—Ya, si al final lo de que siempre hablas en serio va a resultar cierto. —Hizo una pausa antes de, después de todo y a riesgo de estropearlo, preguntar lo que había venido a preguntar—: ¿Y ahora?  
El chico rodó hacia un lado y luego se incorporó para sentarse. Le imitó, posando una mano en una de sus piernas porque necesitaba mantener el contacto de alguna forma.  
—No lo sé, Iván. No tengo ni la menor idea. No tengo ningún plan para mi vida más allá del curso en el Basque, y no tengo ningún plan sobre nosotros. Suponiendo que haya "nosotros", porque...  
—Hay un nosotros —aseguró con vehemencia—. Al menos, si tú quieres... Yo... Bueno, ya no estoy en ninguna relación.  
No se atrevía ni a pronunciar su nombre. Había sido una de las decisiones más difíciles de su vida y la culpa todavía le dejaba sin aliento cuando pensaba en ello.  
Andy parecía no salir de su asombro.  
—¿En serio? Pero... ¿Y tus dudas?  
Se tomó un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos y poder explicarse de la mejor manera.  
—A ver, no quiere decir que ahora lo vea todo de color de rosa, pero tenías razón. Si la situación lo requiere, solo caben dos opciones: rendirse o tomar una decisión expeditiva. —Había elegido y en ese momento sentía que había hecho lo correcto—. Andy, quiero estar contigo. Pensé en ti durante todo este tiempo. Y tenías razón, solo me estaba engañando a mí mismo negándolo.  
El joven se mordió el labio. Parecía dudar entre aceptar sus palabras o seguir poniendo pegas. Ganó la segunda opción, al parecer:  
—¿Estás seguro? Y si... ¿Y si no sale bien?  
Entendía su preocupación.  
—Ya te lo dije: pase lo que pase, no te pienso culpar de nada. Ni a mí tampoco, una vez que tomo una decisión, asumo las consecuencias.  
—Está lo otro que me dijiste, Iván. Hay cosas que no vas a poder tener si no sigues con ella...  
—Ya te he dicho que asumo las consecuencias. Para todo.  
—Igual no lo has pensado lo suficiente —insistió.  
Suspiró. Aquello era surrealista, en serio.  
—No me lo puedo creer. Esto es peor que lo de los frutos rojos. No me vas a dar la razón nunca, ¿no? Ni siquiera cuando te digo que estoy deseando salir contigo, teniendo en cuenta que es lo que tú quieres también. Y que el otro día casi me diste un ultimátum: o lo intentábamos o cortábamos toda relación.  
Para su sorpresa, el madrileño no replicó enseguida.  
—Igual me ocurre un poco como con la final: después de tanto decirlo, cuando por fin llegué no terminaba de creérmelo. O igual es que me da miedo pensar que seguramente serías más feliz sin mí.  
—Quiero ser feliz contigo, ¿vale? —Se inclinó hacia delante para cogerle las manos entre las suyas—. Me preguntaste qué eres para mí... Y sí, esto va de deseo, de hacer reír, de admirar y odiar a partes iguales. Pero va de mucho más. Quiero saber más de ti. Quiero estar contigo a pesar de que no casemos para nada.  
Por fin consiguió que sonriera.  
—Pues si queremos ser felices juntos, lo seremos —dijo con convicción—. Porque que sabemos cocinar creo que lo hemos demostrado, pero que somos cabezotas, creo que aún más.  
—Tú mucho más. —Se abalanzó sobre él para tumbarle y besarle antes de que pudiera protestar.

—¿Crees que lo conseguiremos?  
—¿El qué?  
—Vivir de cocinar. Tener un restaurante.  
—Pues claro. —Andy había recuperado su aplomo habitual—. Y también podían ofrecernos un programa, como a mi admirada Tamara.  
Hizo una mueca de diversión, sopesando la idea.  
—Pues tendría audiencia, ¿eh? —concluyó.  
—O mejor, de viajes y gastronomía.  
Se rio, encantado con sus castillos en el aire.  
—Totalmente. Me gustaba el programa de esa chica francesa que salía en La 2, das el perfil. La has visto seguro —añadió al ver su gesto de extrañeza—, una chica rubia muy mona y muy pija, y la ponían a mancharse los pies de barro en arrozales y a probar baluts vietnamitas.  
—Pues menos mal que me quieres. Hombre, si hace falta me meto en un arrozal, pero lo del huevo ese te lo dejo todo para ti.  
Sabía que era un comentario general, pero las palabras "que me quieres" le habían hecho sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago muy agradable.  
—Estarías genial en un arrozal —dijo para disimular.  
—¿Crees que nos dará tiempo a todo? Tener dos restaurantes, un programa de cocina, otro de viajes...  
—Dos restaurantes, ¿no?  
—A ver, es que tenemos dos conceptos muy distintos, los dos se merecen existir.  
—¿Entonces vamos a estar todo el rato entre Madrid y Galicia?  
—No parece un mal plan, ¿no?  
—Es un plan genial.  
—Somos historia viva de la televisión, podemos con eso y más.  
—Mira que eres creído. Pero bueno, en el fondo tienes razón: está el beso de Sara e Iker, el beso Lunerto, y luego nuestras miraditas.  
—Bueno, no tengo claro que nosotros seamos los terceros... Si les damos un beso público, podríamos ser hasta los primeros.  
Levantó el dedo índice en señal de advertencia.  
—Te estás viniendo arriba, nene.  
—¿Sí, verdad? Nada, les dejo el primer puesto, que además Iker era del Madrid.  
Se estiró para mirar la hora en el móvil.  
—Oye, ¿nos tomamos el café? Me tengo que ir al restaurante dentro de poco.  
—Claro. El licor de hierbas ya para otro día.  
Soltó una carcajada.  
—Tu plan era emborracharme, ¿no?  
—Era el último recurso.


End file.
